1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of Proton-exchange membrane (PEM) fuel cells.
2. Related Art
Proton-exchange membrane (PEM) fuel cells have attracted attention for both transportation and stationary applications due to their relatively high energy-conversion efficiency and environmental benefits(1-3). For good energy density, storage capability, and mobility convenience, it is still the most promising energy-conversion device, competitive to other techniques such as solar cells and lithium-ion and flow batteries in place of current internal combustion engines, although high manufacturing and material (e.g., Pt) cost, as well as difficulties with the hydrogen infrastructure and delivery impede fuel-cell commercialization. For the latter issues, liquid fuels including methanol or other organic hydrogen carriers are of considerable interest to feed PEM fuel cells and facilitate their commercialization.